


Left in hell

by Ebrolicious



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebrolicious/pseuds/Ebrolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lost every sense of how long she'd been in here, what time of day it is or  what's going on in the outside world, the only thing she knows: She was lost the moment he decided to make her her own, the moment his superiors finally agreed to get rid of her because she wasn't longer considered a source of value, it was the day she was sure it's gonna be her last day, she was sure she's gonna be killed, she was sure she'll never see Cosima again but instead she found herself in a hell worse than anything she could've ever imagined but also in this hell her only driving force is to keep Cosima save and she isn't the only one who knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left in hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not an English native speaker so I'm really sorry about any mistakes in that area.  
> Please be aware that this fic gonna get quite dark and graphic so if that's not your cup of tea be warned.

„What is this place ?“ Delphine tries her hardest to not look completely terrified. „Well, let’s call it your new home, Ms Cormier“ the tall man softly pets her cheek, the blonde looks at him in disgust „I thought I wasn’t a source of value anymore“ he grinned „well maybe not for the cooperation but I’ve been waiting for this day far too long, let’s say I wanted to have a new pet for quite some time now“ Delphine shivered, she slowly realized that she being here has nothing to do with Neolution but everything to do with a single man trying to own her. „And I couldn’t have wished for a better one than you, from now you follow my rules and my orders, I´m sure it will be a long way for you to accept your new role but I´m sure on day you’ll be my perfect slave girl, I like a bit of a challenge you know“ with that last word said he grabbed roughly between the woman’s legs. Delphine looks right into his eyes not saying a word „well, you'll lose your pride soon enough“ with that said he lets go and leaves the small room leaving Delphine in complete darkness.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed when suddenly a streak of light flashed into the room, but it was already gone before Delphine’s eyes were even able to adjust. She tried to press herself against the wall as much as possible „are you comfortable on your new bed ?“ Delphine felt the mattress move when he sat himself down right in front of her. She had pulled her legs close to her chest hoping it will make it hard for him to touch any of her sensitive parts in the darkness, she knew it was naive to think she could control any of the situation but she didn’t want to surrender just like that. She could feel his hands on her knee „see Delphine, I don´t want to overwhelm you, so that’s why I decided to not switch on the lights just yet, I want you to feel comfortable first, so be a good girl and undress yourself“ Delphine didn’t move, „well then“ another light flickered, Delphine could make out a mobile phone in his hands, he seemed to be very pleased with himself when he showed Delphine what he was looking for. As Delphine tried to take the mobile the light turned off and they were left in the dark again.   
He could just feel the motion as Delphine started to undress herself.


End file.
